A hand exerciser writing implement and more specifically an elastomeric hand exercise shaped object writing implement and amusement device.
The current increased use of manual data entry into word processors and computer systems by means of manual manipulation of keys on a keyboard is putting literally millions of individuals in front of keyboards on a daily basis. A by product of this activity is a physical malady described as repetitive motion injury. More specifically, when hand, finger, wrist and forearm are involved it is commonly called carpal tunnel syndrome. The syndrome is so named because of a narrow channel in the wrist called the carpal tunnel which includes soft tissue which when strained by repetitive motions, results in carpal tunnel syndrome (CTS).
The repetitive motions that cause CTS range from some types of factory work, long hours operating a computer keyboard to playing a musical instrument to name a few. Long hours before a computer terminal operating a keyboard not only lead to CTS but boredom. Physical exercise of the finger and forearm muscles through ranges of motion and physical stretching have provided for many a modicum of relief from the pain that attends CTS. Manual manipulation of an elastomeric i.e. rubber ball has proved beneficial to many a CTS sufferer. The task of keeping a freely rolling rubber ball in ones work area has proved vexing to many who find the ball always on the roll when stored on a desk top adjacent the computer. Putting the exercise ball in a drawer contains its random rolling movement but removes it from the computer operators sight. The old adage out of sight out of mind comes into play when the exercise ball remains hidden in a drawer. While many individuals are aware and consciously acknowledge that physical exercise is a healthy thing to do, subconsciously it seems that the effort such exercise requires tends to reduce the motivation to do what is good for the individual, namely exercise. Those people that are willing to begin an exercise regime often find the very repetitive nature of the exercise is as boring as the data entry work they may be doing. Even though a computer operator may spend endless hours at a computer terminal it would be rare to find such an operator without a writing implement of some kind next to the keyboard.
It is to the just described need for exercise and relief from boredom that the instant invention provides answer.
The boredom of many desk jobs has been ameliorated by inclusion of toys that are combined with a pen. The Hsiung, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,039 (""039) issued Jan. 25, 1994 is a good example. The ""039 patent is directed to a pen that includes in a transparent barrel of the pen a toy labyrinth that includes a ball that makes its way through the labyrinth from a start to a finish by means of the pen holder tilting and turning the barrel to get the ball to move through the labyrinth. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,81 (""881) to Yoshinaga issued Jan. 28, 1992 provides another example of a pen that includes a decorative flower petal like article a top a writing tool, namely a ball point pen. The owner of such a pen can entertain themselves by manually causing the flower petal and decorative article to open and close its petals to reveal a butterfly-shaped accessory.
While both of the aforementioned patents when manually manipulated do provide a diversion from the routine of work and arguably induce relaxation and some amusement to the pen user there is only minimal to no exercise afforded the fingers, hand and forearm muscles of the user.
In contradistinction to the ""039 and ""881 patents the subject invention not only allows its user to write, exercise hand, finger and forearm muscles but amuse themselves in a most delightful way.
The invention is directed to a writing implement that includes an elastomeric hand exerciser and an amusement device. Preferably, the exerciser is ball-shaped. An elastomeric shaped object having a dimensional configuration that allows it to fit between fingers and a palm of a closed hand of a user permits manual griping and releasing of the object to exercise hand, finger and forearm muscle/ligaments of the user and thereby diminishes repetitive stress states of the muscles/ligaments of the hand and forearm. The exerciser object is secured to one end of a transparent barrel that has a writing implement secured to the other end. An amusement device is positioned within the transparent barrel.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a writing implement that doubles as a hand, finger and forearm exercise and amusement device.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shaped hand exercise device integrally coupled to a writing implement that provides a non-rollaway hand exerciser.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a hand exerciser writing implement that includes within a transparent barrel thereof a bubble blowing apparatus.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a hand exerciser writing implement that when employed as a writing implement provides a natural support for the exerciser upon an upper surface of the users writing hand at a point on the hand where the thumb and index finger of the user join the hand.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a hand exerciser writing implement that is provided with a transparent barrel filled with a bubble making solution position between the writing implement and the hand exerciser wherein the hand exercise object carries a bubble wand that is stored within the barrel and object. The wand and barrel are adapted to be separated from each other to permit the wand to be employed in bubble production.
In the attainment of the foregoing objects the invention contemplates as falling within the purview of the claims an elastomeric hand exerciser object writing implement and amusement device that includes an elastomeric shaped object that has a dimensional configuration that allows the object to fit between fingers and a palm of a partially closed hand of a user such that manually gripping and releasing of the object by a user therapeutically exercises hand, fingers and forearm muscles/ligaments to thereby diminish stress states in the muscles/ligaments of the hand, fingers and forearm. The object has an elongated transparent barrel secured thereto at one end thereof. The transparent barrel has visibly present therein an amusement device. A writing implement is integrally secured to another end of the barrel. The overall length of the object, barrel and writing implement is such that when the writing implement is grasped by the fingers and hand of the user preparatory to writing, a portion of the barrel and all of the integrally secured exercise object rest upon an upper surface of the users hand at a point on the hand where the thumb and index finger join the hand to thereby provide support and balance for the object by the hand of the user. This balanced state facilitates the application of thumb and index finger pressure that grip the writing implement during writing activity brought about by movement of the writing implement by the fingers and hand of the user.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.